


Cuidados

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un pequeño incidente con un lago congelado, Gon cuida a Killua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuidados

No era para tanto.

Sí, había tenido la mala suerte de caer en un lago prácticamente congelado y sus años de entrenamiento como asesino lo habían ayudado a resistir el frío extremo, pero no a escapar de las consecuencias de éste; aun así, Killua estaba seguro de que estará bien incluso si no estaba sepultado bajo una montaña de cobijas en una habitación con calefacción, vistiendo más suéteres de los que creía tener, después de haber tomado un baño hirviendo.

Killua se habría negado a aguantar algo así y lo habría dejado muy claro, usando incluso la fuerza, si se tratase de cualquier persona que no fuese Gon.

Pero era justo Gon el que había causado esta gran exageración, luciendo tan preocupado que Killua le había seguido la corriente a regañadientes, al menos por ahora.

Sin embargo, ya estaba llegando a su límite y cuando su amigo regresó a la habitación con dos pocillos, Killua ya estaba considerando escapar por unas horas para salvarse de otros cuidados innecesarios.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, enderezándose y alzando su cabeza para que al menos su cuello ya no estuviese cubierto y así poder refrescarse un poco.

Eso no pasó desapercibido por Gon, quien se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Ves que no estás bien —lo recriminó, deteniéndose a la mitad de camino.

Killua podía entender a qué se refería. El vapor que salía de las tazas dejaba claro que debería poder notar el aroma de éstas, algo que no estaba haciendo.

—Solo porque estoy un poco resfriado —dijo, apartando su mirada por unos segundos— no quiere decir que...

—Es algo que te gusta —lo interrumpió Gon, alzando sus brazos para atraer su atención hacia las tazas que tenía.

En otra situación, a Killua no le habría molestado jugar a adivinar, mas ahora que temía que Gon completase sus cuidados con alguna horrenda medicina oculta en algo que usualmente era más grato, no sentía deseos de hacerlo.

—Gon.

Su queja fue contestada con un suspiro.

—Mito-san dice que lo mejor después de mojarse con agua fría es un baño caliente y mantenerse caliente las siguientes horas —explicó Gon con una expresión cansada—. De lo contrario es imposible no enfermarse.

Killua lo observó con incredulidad.

—No es para tanto.

Y lo decía en serio. Era evidente que Mito podía llegar a ser un poco sobreprotectora, pues nadar en un lago o caminar bajo la lluvia no ameritaba tantos cuidados como estos, que imaginaba que ella había impartido en Gon en el pasado. Y sí, en su caso había sido algo ligeramente más serio, pero seguía sin ser algo de vida o muerte.

—Tienes que cuidarte —insistió Gon con seriedad y luego de un segundo, sus ojos brillaron y él caminó hasta llegar a su lado para que Killua pudiese ver qué había en los pocillos—. Y quieres, ¿cierto?

Al ver el contenido de las tazas, Killua no pudo evitar aspirar en busca del aroma, mas no pudo percibir nada.

Aun así, estaba seguro de que sus ojos no lo estaban engañando: era chocolate caliente, con tantos pequeños masmelos que se le hacía agua la boca con solo verlo.

—Claro que si no quieres, podría llamar a Leorio y pedirle que te recomiende alguna medicina...

—¡Prefiero esto! —intervino Killua, odiando por completo la idea y queriendo disfrutar del chocolate que tenía a muy poca distancia.

Gon sonrió, satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya, y se agachó junto a Killua para entregarle la bebida, sin decir nada cuando Killua sacó sus manos de las cobijas para agarrar el pocillo.

El primer sorbo, pese a que quemó un poco su lengua, le supo a gloria.

La sola textura de la espuma, más suave que el algodón dulce, lo hacía estremecerse y el dulce del chocolate, de un dulzón suave pero profundo, no podía ser descrito con una palabra diferente a _perfección_.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Killua se encontró suspirando con gusto y recostándose en las mantas que lo rodeaban; el calor adicional era lo de menos en este momento.

—Ves que no es tan malo cuidarse —dijo Gon con un tono divertido de repente, interrumpiendo su ensueño, y se sentó a su lado, recostándose contra él casi de inmediato.

Killua estaba seguro de que en ese momento su rostro estaba completamente rojo y la temperatura no tenía nada que ver, mas funcionaba como una buena excusa.

Y aunque renegó en voz alta que la exageración era innecesaria, en su interior le dio la razón a las últimas palabras de Gon. Porque tener a Gon a su lado y además un chocolate caliente en sus manos era fabuloso sin importar la situación.


End file.
